For you I will
by sailorvmars
Summary: The galaxy was separated in two confederacies and one of them is really unhappy with this whole situation so they're planning something new, maybe to convince the other one to join them or to destroy them... What happens when Ares suspects that something is going on and send Rei to Venus to figure it out? Maybe something good or something really bad.
1. New Mission

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and I wish I could own this fantastic world. 3

N/A: I'm sorry about some grammer mistakes... I'm not a native english speaker so I did my best to write this... This is my first fic and I would love to receive suggestions and stuff! I hope you guys like it...

* * *

It was six in the morning when Rei suddenly was called by her father Ares. She was meditating in her quiet room when she heard some knocks on her door. Ares never called her so early in the morning so she started to feel anxious about the subject of the long conversation she would probably have with her dad. The guard whose interrupted her meditating was sweating and his dark eyes widened on her presence. Every guard or every person who knew about her feared her. Rei wasn't only a beautiful girl but was also a great fighter. She could destroy an entire army all by herself because she always had some great strategy and she was really glad to be feared. She actually loved that.

When she walked by the long dark red corridor, she heard some voices turning into screams inside her Dad's chamber and suddenly recognized the voice.

"NO, WE HAVE TO DO THIS APOLO! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY"

"Come on Ares! Calm down!"

"DON'T ASK ME TO CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Rei sighed when she touched the giant brown door. She slowly opened it to find Apolo sighing on the couch and Ares in front of him with fiery eyes. "_Great, now I'll have to deal with this stupid situation... Sometimes daddy's so stupid."_ She murmured to herself while entering the giant room. It has only one couch and lots of weapons on its walls with the Martian emblem. Some of the weapons had blood marks on it, proving that Ares was not a tolerant man with his enemies.

"Dad?"

Ares turned his glaze to Rei and smirked when he noticed her curious expression.

"Welcome. Were you meditating?"

"Yes and your stupid guard just interrupted me."

"I don't give a damn. I called you because I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well, you know that this galaxy is separated by two kinds of confederacies right?"

"Hm... Yes."

"Mars, Sun, Uranus and Saturn are part of the Bloody Confederacy. The Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Neptune are part of the Peaceful Confederacy."

"And Pluto?"

"Pluto is a neutral planet but we're convincing them to joining us. Actually that little bastard right there..." He pointed his finger to Apolo whose just rolled his eyes shrugging.

"Tried "his best" to convince them but he couldn't so he's just useless."

"Yes Ares and you can't live without me."

Apolo smirked and winked to Ares whose eyes were burning with hate and annoyance. Rei was amused by the discussion between the two of them. She knew that those stupid fights they had was all because they cared about each other. Apolo was Ares best friend and they did a lot of things together since then. Apolo was the one to support Ares when Rei's mother died and Ares was really grateful to have someone like him.

"Fuck you Apolo!"

"Well...?"

"Well, I think it's time to destroy the Peaceful Confederacy."

"Why?"

"Because I heard that they're planning something bigger that are not envolving us but I'm really curious about it. I don't know if they're going to attack us or something but we need to do the first move so I want you to spend some time in one of these planets to discover something. I want you to know what this strategy consists on so we can do something about it. Some say that they really want us to join them or just to exterminate us but I need you to find out."

"Okay, I will. But what I'am supposed to do then?"

"You'll have a disguise and your companion Yuki is going with you."

"What's up, Mars? Missed me?"

Rei heard a soft voice coming towards the entrance then she turned around to see a girl leaning on the door. She had a short white hair with big red eyes and a smile on her face. Rei smiled back to her. Yuki was Apolo's daughter and the princess of Sun. She was really beautiful and strong and was the only person that Rei really trusted. They've grown up together and spend lots of time just training or talking about how they wanted to travel the entire galaxy just to know about the other countries. The biggest difference between Yuki and Rei was that Yuki was always flirting with everyone while Rei hated to flirt. She always got annoyed by Yuki when she tried to flirt with someone else, including her.

"So you're going with me, huh?"

"Yes, sure! Do you really think I'm going to lose this?! Come on!"

"I wouldn't mind to have all the fun by myself, you know that."

"I know you wouldn't but I would!"

"Okay, shut up you both. Let me finish this!" Ares was getting annoyed with the situation and gritted his teeth while looking at both of then. Yuki just gulpe while Rei rolled her eyes feeling impatient by her father's attitude.

"You both are going to Venus. There is a Venusian princess called Minako and I'm 100% sure that she knows something about the strategy since she's the leader from the Peaceful Confederacy senshi. I want you guys to find out and after this kill her. Okay?"

"Whoa, we're going to kill the Venusian princess? I heard she's gorgeous! Can I sleep with her first?" Yuki's eyes shined and she smiled.

"Of course you can't! Are you stupid or something?" Rei said and punched Yuki's arm while the other girl was just dreaming about her and the gorgeous Venusian princess.

"Outch Rei! You don't have to be jealous!"

"Shut the fuck up Yuki."

"Okay, enough! Both of you are leaving tomorrow in the morning, so the guards are going to take you to your rooms." Apolo said while Ares glanced at Yuki with fury in his eyes. Yuki gulped again and scratched her arm blushing a little. If there is one person in the world who could easily make Yuki cry like a baby it was Ares.

"Tomorrow in the morning, our strategy will be ready so the strategist will explain it all to you guys while you guys are on your way to Venus, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Apolo."

The two girls left the chamber and some guards appeared to guide Yuki to her room. Rei slowly walked by the corridors in the opposite direction to her room. She thought about everything and about killing the Venusian princess and sighed. Rei killed a lot of people before but never killed anyone who belonged to the royalty family, no matter what family it is. She knew that this would start a new era of war.

She smirked when she found a half open wooden door that leads to the small garden that belonged to her mom before her death. She walked between the red flowers and sat on a wooden bench in the left corner of the garden. The smell of the roses were invading her mind and she slowly inhaled all the good memories she had of her mom. The day that she was running in between the flowers with Rei on her arms. The day that she told Rei some stories about the rose who fell in love with a white rose. Then a little tear scaped from her amethyst eyes and she realized how much she missed her mom. Rei always enjoyed to come to her mom's garden before a important mission because she really believed that the rose scent could make her powerful to face every kind of situation. It was her kind of luck.

But when she left the roses garden she didn't realized what she left behind. A hope of something new, maybe a change, maybe a surprise... But she knew for sure that this mission would somehow change her life forever.


	2. Venus here we go!

The dawn arrived and Rei was finishing to pack her things. She meditate all night after she left the roses garden. She barely slept while Yuki, her good friend, was sleeping like a baby in her glamurous room on the left wing of the castle.

When Rei finished to pack her things she realized that Yuki wasn't there yet so she sighed and decided to go to her room to see what on earth had happened to the other girl but somewhere in her mind she knew the truth: Yuki was sleeping. Yuki was lazy and never discarded a opportunity to take a nap so Rei would probably yell at her and wake her up with some lovely punches on the other girl's arm.

_"I can't believe that she's still sleeping! Come on! Yuki CAN'T BE this "serious" about this entire situation... I'm going to kill her. I swear I will."_ She murmured to herself while she left some of her bags in front of her room's door and walked slowly by the corridor in the left wing's direction. She saw some guards passing by and just asked them to take her things and so they did. She also told one of them to tell the strategist that she would take some minutes to get ready but didn't told them why, she just left with her slowly paces in Yuki's room direction.

When she got in front of the white door with some letters in Martian she smirked and kicked the door to open it. Yuki was sleeping in her large bed with a lot of clothes on her bedroom's floor. She barely heard Rei entering the room.

Rei approached the bed with a ironic smile and leaned in Yuki's direction and sweetly whispered to the other girl.

"Hello my little lazy girl, aren't you going to Venus today?"

"Me? Mmrrhphh... Not going... Anywhere... Babe..."

"Oh really? What about Rei?"

"Rei... Rei is nice... She's too rough... But I would... Totally kiss her..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID SLEEPYHEAD?"

Rei yelled so loud and blushed so hard that she could turn herself into a tomato in just few minutes. She started to fill Yuki's body with punches and could barely hear the other girl's gasps while she tried to scape from Rei's strong punches.

"ST-TOP, HEY! I WAS KIDDING! CALM DOWN! DAMN IT REI!"

The raven-haired girl just pulled back and was gasping a little too while Yuki was slowly rising up from her comfortable bed and looking at Rei with terrified eyes. She just sighed and yawned after then smiled to the other girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... Err... To praise you? I mean... You're so fucking badass that I would never kiss you... Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you. Now get up. Did you pack your things?"

"Oh... Packing... My things? Of course... Hehe... I didn't."

"Damn you Yuki... Damn you."

Rei sighed and took one of Yuki's shirts and threw it in Yuki's face. Yuki just smiled and scretched the back of her neck. She knew how much Rei hated to be praised. She hated to know how beautiful she was and even if Yuki though it was a great thing to hear from someone she respected how bad Rei reacted in this kind of situation but she loved to tease her Martian friend.

"Well since you're here my gorgeous Martian princess maybe you would help me, right?"

"Okay. Let's do it."

Yuki just rose up from her bed and suddenly took some bags out from her closet and started to pack her things. It would be a long mission and they would be in Venus for a long time so she took a lot of clothes and put them in four different bags. She was excited to go to Venus but wasn't excited to know that she would kill the Venusian princess.

"Rei... Have you ever saw the Venusian princess before?"

"Nope... Why?"

"I don't know... She's a Venusian and Venusian people are always beautiful people."

"I don't care about it. She must be stupid and stuff."

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you go out in a date with her?" Yuki giggled and glanced at Rei whose was putting some important stuff in one of Yuki's bags.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't go out with anyone else! Listen I don't have time for this."

"Oh I don't think so! I think you would TOTALLY go out with Hotaru!" And Yuki burst out in laugh while Rei blushed and started to yell at the white haired girl.

"ARE YOU STUPID? Hotaru and I are just good friends! We don't have time for this!"

"Yeah, sure... What about Haruka?"

"Fuck you Yuki."

She grab one of the bags and threw it at Yuki's face while Yuki smiled and downed her head to avoid the collision between her face and the little heavy bag. She whispered something to Rei and giggled again while Rei just finished to pack the last things so the two girls could leave soon.

- In the ship -

The two girls were on their way to Venus and the old Martian strategist were explaining to them the great plan that Ares had made for the mission. Ares was a great strategist and made everything by himself with some help of Akamus whose was the greatest strategist of the Bloody Confederacy and was the one who were explaining to the two girls exactly what they would have to do out there.

"The plan is not complicated... You'll have a disguise... Rei you'll call yourself Yui and Yuki will be Ayumi. You'll guys will use this spray to temporarily dye your hair... It'll be blonde and this lasts for about 3 or 4 months but don't worry... We got lots of them just for this mission. You'll be two girls who were kidnapped by the Martian army and were prisoners for years and years... You're sisters and you've lost your parents so act like that... You'll train with the Venusian army and you'll try to get close to the princess Minako and then you can get some information to us... Just be careful."

"It'll be a piece of cake! We're going to rock Venus!" Yuki said proud of herself while Rei just rolled her eyes and threw Yuki a furious glance.

"Not that easy Yuki... I'm sure you guys can do it but NEVER, I repeat NEVER mix feelings okay? This is a mission like any other mission but in this case there are possibilities of different feelings and you guys need to avoid it okay? Specially with the princess."

"It won't be a problem sir. Trust me. Venusian are stupids but Martian are not good with feelings."

"I know Rei... But be careful okay?"

"You don't have to worry about Rei, Akamus. She'll be okay and I'll be okay too! Maybe I can flirt with them sometimes..."

"Oh Yuki... What I'm going to do with you?"

"Just give me your love!"

Yuki winked and send some imaginary kisses to Akamus whose just smirked in amusement while Rei rolled her eyes and glanced outside the window to see the ship approaching a big planet. She smirked and whispered to herself _"Okay Venusian princess... Here we go."_ and started to use the spray to dye her gorgeous dark hair into a blonde hair like a typical Venusian hair.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying it! :( I'm really doing my best to make this right and I would love to receive some suggestions! Thank you!


	3. The first time

Later, in that same day, the two girls landed on Venus. Some important members of the Venusian Royal Guard were waiting for the girls on the station which were full of soldiers and blonde people walking around and finding their ways to somewhere else. Rei and Yuki exchanged some glances trying to send some confidence to each other before meeting them and quickly stepped out of the ship with some of their bags.

"Well... You look great with this blonde hair of yours!" Yuki whispered to Rei and giggled when Rei suddenly changed her calm expression to a really annoyed one.

"Shut up! We don't have time for this. Pay attention!"

"Damn... You're really mean..."

When they came out of the station, some men with orange tunics and the symbol of Venus approached them just to grab their bags and offer a smile to them. They were all blonde with shining blue eyes and a lovable smile and they all seemed to be really gentle too but one of them were slowly walking towards Rei with a shining smile that made her eyes wide in surprise. He was taller than the others and was wearing the same orange tunic but his had some small details. He had a lot of medals on his chest and seemed to be stronger than the others. He also had a moon symbol on his forehead that made Rei realize that he was born on the moon and had the Moonian royal blood. She felt some shivers but it was not fear. She was really excited with this entire mission.

"Good morning girls. My name is Artemis. I'm the Royal Venusian Army General and I came personally to pick you guys up. I knew that your parents used to serve our army and they were important pieces to our conquer and I'm really sorry for your lost... But I'm glad that the Bloody Confederacy decided to set you guys free like they did with some other prisoners and we want to welcome you back!" He offered his best smile while ordered the others to quickly pick up the rest of their things so they could leave soon as possible.

"Thank you Gen. Artemis. My name is Yui and this is Ayumi, my sister. We had difficult times in the past but we're really happy to be back. Dad would be proud of us since he always dreamed to be back again."

Rei said with confidence and bowed. Her eyes meeting Artemis orbs and her firmly voice could easily say that this was the truth. Rei was a good liar when it comes to a important mission. Yuki smiled and bowed too. She keep her mouth shut since she was observing the Venusian people. She realized that this mission wouldn't be easy.

"Welcome back Yui and Ayumi!"

"Thanks." The two girls said and Yuki offered her best smile while Rei tried to avoid this embarrassing situation. She wasn't good with smiles. Artemis showed them the way and they walked towards the carriage that would bring them to the castle.

- In the carriage -

"General Artemis."

"Yes, Ayumi?"

"Well... What did we lost? I mean, what happened to Venus while we were away? We heard some things but we really didn't know how to speak Martian..."

Artemis giggled and smiled to the ex white haired girl. "A lot of things happened... Aphrodite, the queen, lost some of her children... Eros died and then she decided that she would put her middle daughter to assume her throne... This blessed girl is Princess Minako."

"Princess Minako?"

"Yeah... You guys hadn't heard of her... She's probably your age... She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she's getting marry soon with some of the Shitennou."

"Shitennou? That Earthian guys?"

"Yes, they are generals."

"Oh, yeah... I thought they were a boyband or something." Yuki said with a silly smile while Artemis just laughed. Rei rolled her eyes and almost killed Yuki with a glance.

"Well... Which one of them?"

"Kunzite. He's the leader. He's a powerful man and I heard that they are really in love... I'm happy for Minako! She's a nice girl!"

"You guys are friends?"

"Nope. I'm responsible for her. I'm the one who protects her."

"Awesome! I want to get know her too!" Yuki smiled from ear to ear while Artemis smile widened. He seemed to be amused by Yuki's excitation while Rei just tried to observe the situation. Artemis was a really calm guy and he seemed to be confident. He wasn't like the Martian General called Phobos. Phobos hadn't this patience.

"You will! And oh, here we are! We arrived! Welcome to Aphrodite's palace!"

Rei looked outside the window and saw a giant castle with it's oranges walls approaching them. It was a beautiful place and had a lot of trees dancing with the wind. They had some cherry blossom trees too and one giant lake with some Venusian children playing around it. They had mountains full of green grass and some training camps. It was a gorgeous place and it was so different from Mars. Rei just widened her eyes in surprise.

"WOW! This is sooooooooooooo beautiful!" Yuki said and dropped her jaw.

"Did you guys liked it? It's been awhile! Don't you guys remember anything?"

"No, no at all! We were too young I guess..."

"Yeah, probably! But welcome back! I'm taking you guys to your camping."

"Okay."

- In the camp -

The Venusian camp had some wooden houses and some soldiers walking around. The house seemed to be small but really comfortable. It hadn't all the luxury that the Martian palace offered but it was nice. Rei didn't mind it and neither Yuki did. They took their things and entered the house while Artemis just said goodbye and told them to not be late for the dinner. He would introduce them to the other soldiers and they would probably start to train on the next morning.

"Whoah, I'm really tired!"

"Yeah, so do I..."

"But hey, I don't think we should sleep now... It's still afternoon..."

"What do you want to do, Yuki? Want to play hide and seek?"

"Whoah, Hino Rei is making a joke?!"

"Shut up..."

"No, let's take a walk! I want to know this place better..."

"Okay..."

They both left their house and walked towards the castle. They found some children playing and some important members of the Royalty talking on the garden while drinking something that they didn't know. They also found Kunzite walking around and offering a wide smile to everyone in the palace since he would marry the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. When Kunzite approached them just to give them some good afternoon, Rei felt that he was a nice guy but Yuki just smiled and murmured to Rei that they would probably have to kill him too. Rei rolled her eyes and they decided to sit on the green grass outside the palace.

"This place is awesome!"

"Yes... It's nice but I still think that the Martian desert is prettier than this... Green thing."

"This is grass and I forgot that in Mars, they don't have it!"

"Do they have it in the Sun?"

"Nope but I saw it in Uranus."

"Oh... I don't remember it."

"Yes, sure! You don't remember it because you were busy making out with Hotaru!"

"HEY, I WASN'T DOING ANY..."

And some trumpets interrupted Rei announcing something. Rei stood up on her feet while Yuki did the same and suddenly was in the middle of a thousand persons whose were screaming and waiting for something. Rei didn't understand what was going on and tried to look around just to find some guards and General Artemis leaving the castle. Artemis seemed to be concentrated and was trying to push away some people that tried to invade the path to the carriage and after him, she saw her. Blonde hair, shining blue eyes, wide smile and a silky skin formed the girl. The wind tried to play with her blonde hair while her eyes just payed attention to the people around her. Her pink lips moving and forming the most amazing smile Rei ever saw in her entire life. Rei's eyes widened in surprise and suddenly she felt something on the top of her stomach. She didn't understand what happened but everything seemed to be slow. The time seemed to stopped and when those amazing blue eyes met hers amethysts one, she felt some shivers running through her entire body.

"Wow, is this Princess Minako? She's beautiful!"

"..." Rei didn't answer and was hypnotised by the moment. When she saw Kunzite by Minako's side, she felt something really bad and suddenly all the sweet scent that made her heart beat faster, turned into a anger and she threw a furious glance towards Kunzite. She didn't know what but something just happened there and somewhere inside her heart, she made a promise to herself.

"Let's get out of here, Yuki."

"Oh, why?"

"We have to."

Rei turned towards the camp and walked slowly. Yuki followed her and when the carriage started to walk, the people disappeared and all the anguish Rei felt started to bother her. _What happened? Is this girl... Something? Maybe she's just beautiful and I've never seen something like that but... I don't trust that guy... She has something strange and I have to find out what she made to me before we kill her..._ Rei murmured to herself while her hands started to form a grip on her sides. She bit her lip and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine Ayumi."

"Okay... Let's go home."

"Sure..."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really excited with this fic but since I'm on my tests period on the university I have to study really hard :( but this made me relax a little and I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am! Thank you!

PS: What do you guys think? Will Rei be brave enough to face this or she'll just ignore it? Is Yuki smart enough to realize what happened? HAHAHAHAHA I think this will be interesting!


	4. Does she hates me?

"Damn! Such a hot princess! Don't you think so?"

Yuki said with a wide smile while walking back home with Rei. Rei was oddly too quiet for her earlier. _Maybe she's just tired or something... _Yuki murmured and looked around to see the sun setting behind the giant blue lake that seemed to be a mirror. They could see perfectly the trees around it and the beautiful orange sun that matched with the Venusian palace color but the moment was abruptly interrupted by Yuki's stomach growl that made the girl blush a little.

"Oops... I think I'm hungry..." Rei just turned towards Yuki and sighed when she realized that she was hungry too. Despite the fact that Rei felt something strange on her stomach that was not hunger, she knew that it was time for her to eat and meet some of the soldiers of the Venusian Army.

- In the dinner room -

Rei and Yuki walked in the dinner room and found their seats beside some blonde guys who were talking about girls and party. Rei wondered to herself if Venusian people were this stupid to only think about sex and party while Yuki had her ears really interested on their conversation. The room was giant and had pieces of gold everywhere they look at. Aphrodite loved luxury more than anything else so it was obviously that everything there was really comfort and beautiful. The chairs structures were all composed by gold and the giant table too. Some paintings were on these beautiful walls and most of them were showing a sexual scene or a naked person.

"Goddamn perverts..." Rei whispered to herself while looking around. She felt uncomfortable.

"Good evening everyone!" And a really rough voice just echoed the entire room. It was Artemis voice.

"Well, I know this was kind unexpected but I'd like to say some things... First thing, we should be glad! Today, the Bloody Confederacy just let go two of our people! Two of our soldiers! Two brave girls who lost their parents on this stupid war they insisted us to participate. Two brave girls that want to parcipate of our community again... I just want to say to Yui and Ayumi that even with this lost, you're not alone! We are your family now and we're glad that you're back to Venus. We couldn't expect anything from them but they gave us this present so we'll take care of you! Welcome back girls!"

With that, lots of cheer exploded inside the room. Lots of soldier came to greet them while the food was being put on the table. They told the girls that they were glad and they were nice to both of them. Yuki loved the entire attention while Rei felt somewhat uncomfortable again.

While they were enjoying they dinner, some of them explained to both girls how training used to work there. They explained their tatics and asked them if they learned something on Mars. Yuki started to tell a lot of histories but carefully enjoying the moment while Rei were just listening to the entire conversation. She wasn't really interested at all but something warm on ther left shoulder caught her attention.

"You're a really quiet Venusian, huh?" The same rough voice said with a wide smile.

"General Artemis."

"You seem tired Yui... You have to rest a little... Tomorrow we'll have to train... Are you ready?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"And oh, you don't have to call me General... Just call me Artemis."

"Thank you. Good night Artemis."

"Good night. I'll take care of Ayumi for you"

Rei stood up and bowed in respect for Artemis, that just smiled back to the girl. Yuki stayed there and didn't realize that Rei were leaving the room, she was too amused with all that Venusian people to realize anything happening around her. Rei just turned her head back to see Yuki laughing with some of them and it made her smile. A little. So she left to their house and fell asleep as fast as she could think of.

- Next morning -

Rei woke up with a sunbeam on her face. She just opened her eyes slowly to meet the sunbeam right into her eyes. She blinked a few times and moved her head to see Yuki on the other bed, sleeping like a little baby. Rei decided that she would wake Yuki up later. She stood up from her bed and went in the bathroom direction to take a shower. She took a cold shower to fully woke her up and left the tiny cold room with her training clothes. Yuki was snoring and had it left arm out of the bed. It wasn't cute. It was really funny and Rei wondered what would Haruka do if she saw Yuki this way. Haruka was a good friend of them, just like Hotaru. Yuki always said that Rei and Hotaru had something else because they were similar in a few things but they were just good friends.

"Yuki, wake up. We have to go."

"Oh noo... Leave me aloooooone... I don-mmrmpp... Go, now, no"

Rei sighed and decided that she would do that in the worst way so she took a glass of cold water from the bathroom and threw it at Yuki's face. She only looked amused when she saw the other girl suddenly jumping from her bed in the floor direction screaming. Yuki deserved this.

"WHY? WHY YOU DID THAT TO MEEEEEE?"

"You deserved. Come on, hurry up!"

"I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

- In the training camp -

The two girls arrived when some soldiers were just putting their equipments. They both were ready and Rei realized that Venusian were too slow since in Mars, the soldiers MUST be ready for the training or for the combat. They would always arrive ready with their entire equipment on and wouldn't waste any precious time they had to talk or something else, like the Venusians were doing.

"Hey girls! Today is archery!" One of the soldiers just said while he was putting his equipment and looking at them with interest, since they were already ready. "We suck at it! Our trainer is a piece of shit!"

"How dare him say that his trainer is a piece of shit?!" Rei murmured to Yuki while the other girl just faking a smile to him.

"I don't know! Ares would probably kill him, right?"

"Yes! Your father would kill him too!"

"Yes... He would..."

When the soldiers were ready, the trainer were calling one by one of them to demonstrate how to do that. It was Rei's turn. She took the bow carefully and put the arrow on it with class, like she always did. She did it really slowly and appreciated the moment. When everything were ready, she shoot it and it hit the target. The very middle of it. The other soldiers were looking at her with surprise while Yuki just cheered her because she knew the truth. She let go of the bow to other soldier use it and shoot the arrow totally outside the target.

"Whoah, you're amazing Yui! Where did you learn that?"

"Before Mom's death, she taught me some things."

"Awesome! Would you teach us someday?"

"Sure, why not?"

The rest of the training went really well. Venusian did suck at archery and the trainer asked Rei to taught them all and she accepted it. In the end of it, the soldiers left the camp while Rei and Yuki were still praticing and Artemis stepped in just to see the two talented girls hitting the target without missing any arrow. He felt proud of them and realized that both of them would be important pieces on the Venusian Army.

"Great shot Ayumi!"

"Oh, thank you General!"

"Just call me Artemis! Why are you two girls still here?"

"We like archery, right Yui?"

"Yes."

Rei took the bow of Yuki's hand and started to get prepared for another shot. When she positioned the arrow in the right place of the bow and was ready to shoot it, an unknown voice abruptly interrupted the moment and made her arrow go in the wrong direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTEMIS! There you are! I was looking for you!"

"Princess?! What are you doing here?!"

She felt her blood boil inside her veins and turned around to see the cheerful blonde talking to Artemis about something. If she had an arrow right now she would probably shoot it at the blonde princess that interrupted her precious moment.

"Mom said that she wants to see you!"

"Oh, okay! Bye girls, see you guys later." Artemis ran in the palace direction while the blonde princess stayed in her place. Her smile widened when she saw the two girls and looked at the bow in Rei's hands.

"Were you guys praticing?"

"Yes. We were." Rei said with a cold tone.

"I think you guys need to pratice more..." Minako said and glanced toward the arrow that Rei shoot in the wrong direction. Rei's hand formed a grip on her sides and almost broke the wood bow in her hand. She felt somewhat angry. "By the way, my name is Minako. Aino Minako! I'm the Venusian princess."

"Yeah, I know who you are but I don't give a damn." And Rei left with slowly paces and didn't turned away to see Minako's surprised expression. No one never talked to her like this.

"I'm sorry about it princess! Yui is... Well, she's tired! Don't worry!"

"I don't think she likes me..."

"She does! She's just tired! I'm really sorry!"

"That's okay Ayumi. You don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you princess!"

Yuki bowed and ran away after Rei to catch up with the other girl. Minako stood there for a few minutes and glanced toward the girls. Somehow she felt sad for the way that Yui treated her but she knew that time would give her the right answers for her to know what to do with this situation. Somehow she knew that she would understand Yui's reasons but for now, there is nothing she can do. Princess Minako just want to be loved and hate was a thing that she never felt or never had any interests in. Maybe Yui were having a bad time so Minako decided that she would ask Artemis about the girl. Maybe the reason is there somewhere.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm finally on vacations now and I can't wait to get this fic better! Thank you for your support and I hope you guys are enjoying it!


End file.
